


Carpe Diem

by Elva Pendragon (eliaparadiso)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon, BDSM, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliaparadiso/pseuds/Elva%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two twin sisters, a dysfunctional family. A dominatrix girl friend, a super villain boyfriend. Mistaken Identity, assassinations, murders, drugs, and whole lot of family crap? Yeah just a normal day in the Holmes Households.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and the grammar and syntax and hard for me sometimes so constructive criticism are welcome.

**Wednesday 7:00pm September 5, 2012**

Rosalyn Holmes walked slowly, from Westminster University (where she used the lab for her own experiments) to 221B Baker Street. Her father was away on business, so here she was walking in the pouring rain, suitcase in hand on her way to her Uncle Sherlock's flat. Her father was essentially the head of the British government, and due to the blackmail from a woman, her father decided she needed to be at home. Instead of spending her holiday at school, she would spend it in a cramped flat, dodging questions and deductions about her free time from her Uncle Sherlock Holmes. She turned on to the street walking a few blocks and let herself in, pulling the key from the box hidden in a small chamber by the door.

"Rosalyn? It that you?" Mrs. Hudson said walking up to the girl in the doorway. She took Rosalyn's bag from her hand as Rosalyn took off her coat and scarf, hanging them in closet by the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. Is my Uncle Sherlock upstairs?"

"Yes dear I believe he is." Rosalyn picked up her bag and headed up the stairs turning in to the first bedroom, and found that it was occupied by John Watson. She quietly slipped out and placed her things in the second bedroom, the old maid quarters of the house. She ran her hand through her shoulder length curls and walked into the living area. She smiled.

"Uncle William?" She called out using Sherlock's given name.

"What? -Sherlock emerged from the kitchen- Rosalyn! When did you get here?"

"Just arrived."

"Well look at you! You have certainly grown older."

"Yes, children tend to do that. Surely you understand that."

"Of course I do and how many times do I have to tell you Rosie not to call me Sherly."

"But I did..." She trailed off knowing it was useless to argue with the great Sherlock Holmes. As Sherlock turned to the kitchen his phone made an audible moan.

"What was that?" Rosalyn said flaring her nostrils in disgust.

"My phone, a text from a friend."

"Sounds like more then a friend if you ask me."

"It is not, I mean really Rosie you're one to judge, you have horrible taste in women and men. You recently broke up with boyfriend number 4, and your last girlfriend abused you to the point that you have started doing that again." He said, gesturing to her cloth covered arm.

"Sometimes Uncle William, you don't know when to stop."

"Simply observing, Rosie."

"Well I'm going out tonight.I will be back, I'll pick up Regan after I am done."

"Oh, Regan is coming, too."

"Yes, father thinks it is best if she comes."

"Judging by the tone in your voice, you were hoping to be alone, with me this time."

"Of course I was, you're the only one that cares. She is father's favorite after all. I remind him too much of my mother." She blinked her wide silver ringed eyes, a warning sign of Arcus senilis, a sign of high cholesterol in the blood, but sherlock suspected that it was from the use of eye drops containing small traces of silver for her dry eyes.

"He cares about you. It's just, Regan is the more normal one. In his eyes, I personally think you are about a normal as one can get."

"Normalcy is illogical."

"Exactly."

"I'm leaving, I'll be back no later than midnight." Rosalyn said not expecting Sherlock to ask where she was going unlike her father. She walked back up to her room, changing into a pair of dark wash jeans and a thin purple jumper. A pair of combat boots and a leather jacket where the final touches to her ensemble. She picked up her phone and the extra set of keys by the door she slipped out.

**Wednesday 9:00pm September 5, 2012**

She walked along the darkening streets toward a small nightclub, one not frequently visited by people not native to London. Slipping inside she took her usual seat at the bar. A woman in a white dress and black coat sat next to her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The words slipped out of Rosalyn's mouth before she could stop herself. She took in the appearance of the woman, who had the same color eyes as her mother, but that's where the similarities stop. Her make up was impeccable and her clothes were obviously expensive. But that was all she could figure out. The small calluses on her hands made her think of someone who handled a whip frequently. Judging by her build and the way she dressed it was obvious she was a dominatrix.

"That would actually be lovely. I'm Irene. Can I have your name, beautiful?"

"Rosalyn. But I prefer Rose."

"How about Rosie?"

"You can call me whatever you like."

"I like it when pretty girls give me control."

"So what's your poison?" Rosie said taking a sip of her Gin and tonic.

"You." Rosalyn looked slightly surprised but answered.

"I guess we have the same appetites then."

"Let's go back to your place then."

"Umm, that won't work, I have relatives there. Will your place be okay, or should we go to a hotel?"

"No, my place will be fine." They walked out of the night club. Irene hailed a cab, wrapping her arms around Rosie's petite 5 foot frame. She held her fast, shoving her tongue down Rose's throat, pushing her into the cab.

**Wednesday 9:00pm September 5,2012**

Regan had arrived at 221B, setting her bag down. She settled into her room, she had not bothered to wait for her twin sister Rose to pick her up. Regan knew that Rose would not be back until early next morning.

"Rose, back so early. I would have thought you would be kneeling before some MILF with a dominant streak."

"Uncle Sherlock. I'm Regan!" Regan's voice was almost a whine.

"Sorry, dear. I expected Rosie to bring you home." "Well considering she went to the Ragdoll, and I'd rather not be picked up at 2am by a drunk look-a-like who smells like another woman."

**Thursday 7:34am September 6, 2012**

Rose woke up in a tangle of cream silk sheets and limbs. Her long fingers were tangled in her bedmates hair.

"You're awake."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8. My assistant is making breakfast, you need to eat. You had a rough night last night."

"Ow. Did I get hit by a bus?"

"No, you're just not used to what we did."

"I doubt I ever will, bloody hell, you make everyone I ever made love to look like a cock up in bed."

"Well I'd be glad to do it again...tomorrow?"

"Mmm...That would be lovely. Or we could do it again now?"

"I can't, I have a client, and you need to get dressed and eat, before I am tempted to eat you."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, a warning. I had Kate, my assistant, set out some new clothes for you. You can keep the other ones here. You'll need them." Rosalyn slipped out of bed and into the clothes Irene had set out. They covered the bruises, even though Rose would be happy to show them off. Irene followed helping her lover bathe and get dressed.

"I like dressing you up. Many of my clients don't let me take the role of picking out their clothes."

"You can dress me any way you like, I don't like picking out clothes."

"I don't mind—Irene stopped as Rose's phone buzzed—Who's Regan?"

"My sister. I should be getting back. It is really odd though. I never seem to sleep the night through in a stranger's house..."

"I may have drugged you...You woke up screaming in the middle of the night." Irene brushed the cuts on Rose's arm."I'll never hurt you like they did, I believe in pain and pleasure combined and with you, it is all pleasure." She leaned in and kissed Rose softly.

"Thank you." Rose whispered against her mouth, almost in shock that she had opened up to this woman so fast. Irene was like a drug that she had never experienced before, a small dose and you were addicted. Rosalyn rose from her seat still kissing Irene. "I have to go. May I have your number?"

"It's already there. I think you'll like my text alert."

"What is it?" Rose asked before she stepped into the cab.

"You'll see..." And with that Rose left.

**Thursday 11:34am September 6, 2012**

Rose entered 221B and prepared herself for the Spanish Inquisition to come.

"Rosie! Where have you been it is almost noon, John was about to call the police." Regan asked inspecting Rose's clothes. It was odd Rose didn't even own a dress much less one, that was baby blue.

"Thanks for the hello, Rae." Rose rolled her eyes, huffing. Regan gave her a disinterested and a slightly annoyed look back. "I was out. Regan, really, you can't rush great sex."

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes. Irene picked them out..."

"Irene? Irene Adler?"

"Yeah, what about her?" "She is the one blackmailing Dad."

"Oh, and Jimmy isn't?"

"How do you know about Jimmy?" Regan's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger.

"I guessed, considering that you have texting someone named Jim and it's the same number that has been texting Uncle Sherlock."

"Dad would flip if he found out."

"Exactly, don't you dare ruin my happiness again! I don't want a repeat of..."

"Why do you hate me so much?!"

"You don't know?!"

"No, I don't!"

"Figure it out. What was the one thing that Father saved you from that I have had to live with for my whole life?"


	2. September Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jim and Regan meet up and discuss their relationship, and Irene and Rose just meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my grammar is bad

  **Monday 2:00am September 17, 2012**

The clock says 2am when Rose wakes up screaming. She is back in Irene's bed. The woman is comforting her, stroking her hair and whispering words that sound nice but mean nothing. Rose's skin is slick with sweat, the silk sheets sticking to her uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles, burying her face in her lover's chest.

"Don't be...but I wish you would tell me what makes you like that."

"I can't burden you with...that."

"I'm not made of glass, I can take whatever you tell me."

"It's a long story."

"We have time, start from the beginning."

"Well, Regan has always been the favorite but when she and I were about 15 our father took us to a shooting range. Regan couldn't even turn the safety off but I guess I was a natural. The first time I took a shot, I hit the target and my father was so proud of me. For my sixteenth birthday, he bought me my first sniper rifle and got me a contract so I could start working. So for about 3 years till I was 19, I worked for my father as an assassin, and boy was Regan mad that she didn't get the job. It felt good to be the favorite for a while. My father taught me how to ride a motorcycle and shoot, and it was greatest three years of my life. But then the MacDough case happened. I was sent in to take out the leaders of a group that were going to assassinate the prime minister but I was caught. They "interrogated" me for hours till the police showed up. I'll spare you the details but it was awful. I was humiliated, victimized. To make matters worse, my father acted like it was all my fault when it was actually Regan's. She called me and my phone went off at the wrong time and almost got me killed. Yet she is somehow the favorite!"

"It's okay."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is, I'm here, you're alive and..."

"You love me?"

"Of course I love you Rose, you complete me."

"So it is not too early to say I love you."

"No, it's not."

 

**Monday 11:00am, September 17, 2012**

"Why don't you spend time with me anymore, Jim? Don't you love me?"

"Regan, I have been busy...with the greater...good." "

I am the greatest good you will ever get!"

"Then it is a good thing I am on the side of evil."

"What the actual fuck, Jim!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because you have been off trying to destroy the world, and I have been waiting for you like a good girlfriend and for all I know you're fucking Sebastian, right behind my back." Regan said curling her hands into fists.

"I would never cheat on you, love."

"Prove it." "Dinner, at 7 o'clock."

"Where?"

"Judgment Day."

"My favorite."

"Shall we occupy ourselves till then?"

"With pleasure…"

 

**Monday 6:30pm, September 17, 2012**

"Are you almost ready, my dear?" Jim called upstairs to Regan, who was currently changing into something in the bathroom. Jim glanced down at the expensive watch on his wrist, slightly impatient.

"Just a minute…" Regan called back down, slight seduction in her tone. Regan had said that same thing five minutes ago, but Jim did not mind, knowing the waiting will be worth it. Jim took a deep breath to calm down, but it wasn't very effective.

"Regan! …" He almost angrily called out. He turned around quickly to face the staircase when he heard the clicking of high heels. Regan descended the stairs elegantly, back straight and hand barely grazing the banister. As she came to Jim's level, he fully evaluated her. She was wearing minimal makeup on her face, save for her lips, which were coated in lipstick the color of blood. Her hair was loosely pulled into a bun on the crown of her head, some curled pieces strategically hanging down. She was wearing a black dress, covered in lace, with long sleeves and a plunging neckline. It reached the floor, but had a leg slit that stopped at her mid thigh, revealing a perfectly toned left leg. The outfit was complete with a gray clutch, and black strappy heels that raised Regan from 5 foot 1 inch to 5 foot 5 inches. Regan walked up to Jim, tilting her head upwards so she could stare into Jim's eyes.

"Is this an acceptable outfit?" She asked, partially concerned if it was.

"I wouldn't change a thing." Jim replied, staring down at her.

"Are you just saying that so I won't have to spend an hour changing and make us late for our reservations?" Regan asked, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Of course not." Jim was slightly taken aback. Regan let out a little laugh.

"Shall we depart, then?" She offered.

"Yes." Jim held out an arm, which Regan graciously took. The two lovers walked out of the Moriarty residence and towards the black car Sebastian was waiting in. Jim opened the door for Regan and helped her into the car. She thanked him and he circled around. He got in the car and Sebastian drove off in the direction of the restaurant.

 

**Monday 7:00pm, September 17, 2012**

"Here you are, Mademoiselle, Monsieur." The waiter placed the menus down at the two seats at Regan and Jim's table, which was nestled in the corner of the restaurant for peace and privacy. The waiter bowed away. Jim pulled out Regan's chair and pushed it in for her as she sat down. He sat down in his chair, smiling slightly. The two dined in each other's company, enjoying the well-prepared meals before them with light conversation. As the last course was cleared from the table, Regan spoke up.

"Shall we order dessert?" She offered.

"My dear, you are the dessert." Jim had a lustful look in his eyes. Regan set off a sultry smile as she tossed her napkin onto the table. Jim threw down some money, mostly large bills, and stood up. He held out his arm and Regan took it as she gracefully rose from her seat. The two rushed out of the restaurant elegantly and into the waiting car outside, with Sebastian at the wheel. The engine of the car had not even started before Jim crashed his lips against Regan's. The two struggled to get enough of each other's taste as they stumbled into the Moriarty residency. Breaking for breath, the two lovers ran up the grand staircase and slammed open the door to Jim's massive bedroom.

Jim pushed Regan against the wall, roughly kissing her blood red lips. Regan pulled him closer by his jacket lapels. Jim slid his hand up Regan's left leg, exposed by the slit in her dress. His other hand rested on Regan's right hip. He slipped his tongue into Regan's accepting mouth, thoroughly exploring the new territory. Jim's hand traveled under the black fabric of Regan's dress and curled around to the back. He grabbed her ass. Jim was slightly taken aback at touching pure flesh. He never deduced that Regan was wearing a thong. Regan stopped kissing Jim and smiled mischievously. He shed his jacket off as Regan furiously began unbuttoning his dress shirt. He took that off as well as Regan ripped is tie off. Regan undid Jim's pants and let them drop to the floor as Jim unzipped Regan's dress and let that drop to the floor. Regan pulled Jim down onto the bed, where they were left in nothing but their underwear, which soon made its way to the floor as well. Euphoric and orgasmic pleasure followed for quite some time.

 

**Monday 7:00pm September 17, 2012**

On my way to your house-Rose

Good, I'm waiting upstairs. -IA

Dinner?-Rose

Take-away. we'll order in -IA

Good I am starving- Rose

Well hurry up! I am ready to ravish you.-IA The cab pulled in from of Irene's Belgravia Estate. Rose emerged from the cab, she and Irene had been going at it for almost a month. Most people would have thought that their relationship was only sex, but it was more. They went to the movies, museums and yes they had sex, Only at Irene's house. Irene bought Rose clothes, even though she insisted she could buy them herself. Irene insisted upon taking the dominant role in the relationship, and Rose was happy to oblige. She had a submissive streak a mile wide. Rose knocked on the door allowing her coat to open, revealing her black jeans and baby blue jumper. Irene answered the door, in her dressing gown.

"I think you're overdressed." She said, pulling Rosalyn close to her.

"Well maybe you should help me out with that problem." Before Rose could even say anything else, Irene had pulled her inside tearing at her clothes, till she found skin. Irene ran her fingers over the scars that littered Rose's torso, knowing that each one was a bad memory. But running her fingers over her back, she smirked against Rose's lips knowing that her soft pale skin would soon be red from flogging. Irene had waited to bring Rose in to her games trying to assess if she was ready, and she certainly was. The soft gentle sex was nice, but they both need more. Rose need to be dominated and Irene needed to dominate, it was just the way their brains were wired. Irene lead Rose to the bedroom locking the door behind her, thanking God that her walls where soundproof.

 

**Tuesday 9:00am September 18, 2012**

Rose and Regan had returned to 221B last night and neither had gotten much sleep. Both plopped down onto their beds, disregarding to change from their crumpled clothes from the night before. Rose's skin was littered with scratches and whip marks, as well as bruises that were starting to blacken. Regan's neck looked like it had been strangled, but in reality, it was just a string of large hickeys in a row. Her arms and thighs were also sore and bruised, in addition to a small, healing cut on the very edge of her lip (which was hidden extremely well with the help of lipstick and a dab of concealer). They were not surprised when their Uncle Sherlock came in to rouse them, but it was not until he said they had a case did the girls actually wake up. Both dressed quickly. Regan wore her usual blue jeans and a cream colored T-shirt. Her long, dark blue peacoat matched with the dark green scarf perfectly, which hid the unsightliness of her neck. Rose looked sharp in a purple dress shirt and black pants, her black peacoat buttoned all the way. A dark grey scarf was neatly settled around Rose's neck.

"Wait, there's two of them!?" John said confused.

"Yes, do try to keep up." Sherlock sighed.

"Uncle Sherlock," Regan said at the same time Rose spoke up. "Uncle William."

Sherlock sighed and looked over at the twins as John's mouth hung open at their creepy similarities.

"Does Regan/Rose have to come?" The twins asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes as John fled the building to hail a cab. Sherlock put his scarf on and walked out of the flat.

"No fighting today." He ordered. Regan and Rose shot each other a dirty look and left the flat. They forced Sherlock to sit in the middle of the back seat in the cab while John sat up front with the cabbie in order to avoid the excess amount of Holmes blood behind him.

 

**Tuesday 10:30am, September 18, 2012**

"Sherlock, glad you could make it." DI Lestrade greeted the consulting detective as he exited the cab. John popped out of the cab on the other side, paying the cabbie as he did so. Lestrade saw Rose standing next to Sherlock.

"Oh, and you brought your...?" Lestrade trailed off.

"Niece." Sherlock quickly replied.

"Rosalyn." Rose held out her hand and Lestrade shook it. As the cab pulled away, Lestrade looked up to see a nearly exact duplicate of Rose.

"Wait, that's..." He was confused.As Regan walked up, Rose mumbled something under her breath, which sounded like "my twin."

"Regan." Regan held out a hand and gave Lestrade a quick shake.

"Where's the body?" Sherlock, Rose, and Regan all asked at the same time. John and Lestrade had to double take before they recovered.

"Uh, bodies. There are ten." Lestrade composed himself. "Follow me." Lestrade led the group of four towards a large estate house with police tape marking it off. Donovan was waiting at the front steps.

"Be nice. Those are Sherlock's nieces." Lestrade warned. Rose and Regan walked closer to Donovan.

"I see the freak brought more freaks." She sneered. Rose and Regan scoffed and walked on either side of Donovan. At the same time, they each flicked one of Donovan's ear quite sharply. Donovan let out a little cry of pain. Rose and Regan shot each other a look of success and pride before returning to their normal disconnected selves. Lestrade brought the group to the dining room where, as promised, ten bodies sat at the dining table, dead. Sherlock whipped into action as Rose and Regan meandered around the table, slowly inspecting everything without touching much. Sherlock had several thoughts running through his head, as did Regan and Rose. John had only finished determining the death of the first body by the time Sherlock knew the killer.

"Already?" Lestrade asked.

"It was the butler." He spanned his magnifying glass shut and pocketed it smugly.

"Sorry, Uncle Sherlock. It was the mother." Regan butted in.

"Wrong!" Rose interjected. "It was the sister."

"Mother!" Regan argued, turning to face Rose.

"Sister!" Rose yelled back, stepping forward.

"MOTHER!"

"SISTER!"

"Girls!" Sherlock yelled. "You're both wrong. The butler did the deed, but the mother and sister orchestrated the act." Sherlock explained.

"So technically, I'm right." Regan argued.

"Then I'm technically right, too." Rose fired back. Before the twins could utter another word, Lestrade jumped in.

"So would you like me to arrest all three of them?" He asked.

"They all had a hand in the murders, so obviously yes." Sherlock replied as he walked out. John rolled his eyes and followed Sherlock out. Rose and Regan shot each other a dirty look as they both tried to squeeze through the front door at the same time.

"No, don't arrest them. Just let them commit their next murder in peace." Rose said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Sorry out of line?" She mumbled as Lestrade gave her a shocked look as he came up behind her. Regan scoffed and rolled her eyes. Rose stuck her tongue out while Regan had her back turned. Another cab rolled around, and Regan banished herself to the front seat in order to avoid Rose, and possibly to text Jim in secrecy. Rose crossed her arms, staring out the window in the back seat, scowling. Sherlock was on his phone, while John was stuck in the middle seat, trying to deal with what just happened.


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costumes, mistaken identities and Halloween Parties

**Wednesday, October 31, 2012**

Rose and Regan sat in Sherlock's chair in the living room of 221B. Rose sat reading a battered copy of Hamlet, muttering to herself about how she could have killed them all faster. Regan sat with her, facing the couch. Regan had her legs resting on the armrest on the other side of the chair, while she was reading a weekly forensics magazine.

Both sisters were sitting simply in their shirts. Their relationship had improved slightly, enough to tolerate the other. For example, sharing a chair without arguing. As John quickly walked into the flat, he shrieked a little, covering his eyes.

"Why does no one in this family wear trousers?!" He exclaimed.

"Trousers are illogical and constricting." Rose said, setting her book down on the side table. She stood up, pushing Regan's legs out of the way as she did so. Regan spun slightly in the chair, and slumped backwards.

"It's true, though." Regan added. John felt uneasy as Rose walked past him, towards the stairs in order to change in her bedroom. Sherlock came out of his bedroom with only a sheet on.

"See?! This only proves my point." John complained. Sherlock huffed and rolled his eyes as he sat down at the computer. He hunched his back and began to type furiously.

"I hope you're not going to give out candy like that." John sat down in his chair, still uneasy about Regan eyeing him from over the top of her magazine. "I'm not giving out candy, John." Sherlock replied.

"Why not?" John asked.

"It's a ploy for children to harass people for free candy in response to a rhetorical question, while wearing pointless costumes in order to express a subconscious need to be someone else." Sherlock answered, not even bothering to turn around. "That's completely ridiculous." John replied.

"It's true, though." Regan added. Sherlock let out a small smirk as John rolled his eyes. Rose came clomping down the stairs in heavy boots.

"I'm going out." She announced while she stood in the doorway.

"Where?" Sherlock asked.

"Out." Rose replied.

"With whom?" He asked.

"A friend." Rose replied.

"A friend?" He asked.

"Yes, I just said that." Rose rolled her eyes.

"What's their name?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't have to tell you." Rose crossed her arms.

"I know who it is." Regan set her magazine down, slowly opening and closing her eyes.

"Who is it then?" Sherlock asked. Rose had an angry and pained look on her face, which Regan had expected. All eyes had turned to Regan for an answer.

"It's not my business to say." Regan stood up, pulling for phone from her bra, and walked over to Rose. Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued his work on the laptop as John let out a breath he was holding and sank lower into his chair.

"You owe me." Regan hissed.

"In your dreams." Rose sneered.

"I'll come collecting soon enough, you'll see." Regan held her head high as she went upstairs to change.

Rose huffed. "Bye, Uncle William." Sherlock made a grunting noise in response.

Rose thumped down the last flight of stairs and quickly exited the building. After a few minutes, Regan came back downstairs, fully dressed. "I'm going out." She announced.

"Oh, you too?" John remarked. Regan slightly rolled her eyes as she pocketed her cellphone.

"Where?" Sherlock asked, still not turning around.

"Oh, no. No, no. I'm not doing this." Regan, slightly angry, answered.

"Bye, Uncle Sherlock." Regan continued down the stairs while Sherlock grunted in reply.

 

Irene sat in her study with Jim Moriarty, sipping her tea and repeatedly checking her phone for an update from Rose.

Meanwhile Jim as doing the same checking on Regan. "So Irene, are you seeing someone?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, dear you have a romantic comedy set out, you have a chocolate cake in the fridge, you keep checking your phone and there is a cute little purple toothbrush in the washroom."

"Who died and made you Sherlock Holmes." Irene raised an eyebrow as Jim smirked.

"I hope you don't mind that I told my girlfriend to meet me here." He added.

"Not at all." Irene said, rising from her seat to get the door. Regan stood outside on a great white house in Belgravia, she was greeted at the door by Irene Adler, who pulled her inside into the large front hall, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her full on the lips.

"Oh Rose, I missed you so much. If Moriarty weren't here, I would have you right here and now." Irene had a look of longing in her eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss Adler, why are you kissing my girlfriend?" Jim asked, standing from his seat.

"Your girlfriend!? This is my girlfriend!" Irene protested.

"Regan, have you been cheating on me?" Jim turned to Regan.

"No! Jim, I would never!" Regan said her eyes tearing up, her hand reaching up to thoroughly wipe away Irene's kiss from her lips.

"Can I ask what is going on here?!" Rose said, crossing the threshold.

"Wait, there's two of you?" Irene asked, a little surprised to say the least.

"Duh, we're twins!" Regan said trying to wrap her arms around Rose. Rose avoided Regan and crossed over to Irene.

"I am so sorry, my love, I should have told you." Rose kissed Irene.

Regan rushed up to Jim quickly and kissed him as passionately as she could.

"Forgiven, forgotten." Jim and Irene whispered to their partners as they deepened their kisses.

"Well, who would have guessed that Mycroft Holmes' daughters would be fucking his enemies." Jim remarked, snaking a hand around Regan's waist.

"That is rather crass, Rose and I make love." Irene said, smirking and snaking a hand under Rose's shirt.

"Wow, I really didn't need to know that." Regan had a weirded-out look on her face.

"Where did you think I got those bruises Rae? Jumping criminals?" Rose said trying to remove Irene's hand from under her shirt. "Would you stop that! There are others present!"

"I just want the world to know what is mine!" Irene argued.

"Well it's not like I get those hickeys from nowhere either." Regan added. Jim snickered from behind Regan, his hand sliding towards her ass. Regan batted him away playfully.

"I thought you sat in the basement and had the vaccum give them to you." Rose said. "Just kidding, Rae. I love you."

"You sure show it funny." Regan rolled her eyes.

"Well I suppose, Rosie, we should invite them to stay for our Halloween party." Irene offered.

"That sounds wonderful Irene." Jim said. "We will be back after we change, or is it a BDSM party and I should chain Regan up? Because I would like that."

"No way! Not ever! Jim! I swear to fucking God!" Regan screamed, slapping Jim outside the head, and shoving him away.

"Don't worry dear, this party is strictly vanilla. At least where the guests can see." Irene said. Then she whispered to Jim, "till after, then you are welcome to bring Regan and join us, if you two want to watch."

"Gross! Irene, she is my sister! I am not allowing her to watch me have sex." Rose said attempting to slap Irene, but Irene grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand instead.

"I was only kidding sweetheart, I have something else planned for tonight. I am not sharing you with anyone ever." Irene paused. "Well dear, Rose and I have some things to do before the party so you better get going."

Regan nodded slowly. "Sure. 'Things to do'." She said slowly drawing out the words suggestively.

"Regan, dear do you how hard it is going to be to get your sister in a costume?" Irene asked.

"Yes, I do know. I've lived with her for 21 years. That's 21 halloweens, Irene." Regan replied.

The party had started, and Irene and Rose were dancing dressed as Maid Marian and Robin Hood, respectively. Rose had been asked several times tonight if she was Peter Pan and it was making her agitated. Irene had been trying to calm her down all night but their constant kissing was making people uncomfortable. Especially one man, named Edwin Booth. Edwin strolled over to Irene.

"I see you have down-graded, Ms. Adler." Irene fought down the anger that bubbled up inside her.

"Actually it was more of an upgrade Edwin. She doesn't crush me while I sleep." She said touching on the mans obvious stomach.

"Well she's not that pretty, Irene. I didn't know you fucked uglies." Irene walked away as she noticed Rose looked like she was about to cry. She followed Rose up to their room.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing." Rose choked back a sob.

"Don't listen to them, you're beautiful, and smart. Hell, brainy is the new sexy, and not only are you smart but it is hard to stop looking at those eyes of yours." Irene said wiping the tears from Rose's eyes.

"When is this stupid party over?"

"Soon dear, just a few more moments. Then we can go to bed."

"Okay, I guess I can deal with being called Peter Pan for a few more hours."

"You look nothing like Peter Pan!"

"What do you mean? I make a fabulous Peter Pan! I can take you, mi'lady, to Neverland."

"Alright Let's go don't want the guests to think we've run off."

They walked back to the party, Irene mingled and Rose helped herself to another Gin and Tonic. As Jim walked up to her, he lowered his voice so only Rose could hear.

"Enjoying ourselves?"

"I would be, but that idiot," she said pointing to Edwin, "is sure making it hard to."

"Want me to make him into a pair of shoes?"

"No...maybe I'll just shoot him..."

"Yes, Regan mentioned something about you being an assassin."

"I was an assassin, but not any more."

"Do you want to get back into the game?" Jim asked, smirking.

"You mean do I want to act out my homicidal urges and you'll pay me to do it?"

"Yes. How long have you been out?"

"Maybe 2 years..."

"That's not bad. I'll get your number from Irene and we'll talk about getting you a job."

"I have a job."

"You sit in a university lab all day and proclaim that you are bored!"

"Well I guess it would be nice to get back to doing something, but you have to promise me something..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"I will send you the details soon alright?"

"Yeah..." Rose quickly walked away from Moriarty. The party was dying down and she was eager to get to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some feedback as to how I am doing... I want to know if I have the characterization right and if my grammar is okay


End file.
